A Life Before it All Crumbled
by lil Kaari
Summary: Tony and Ziva meet before NCIS. Ziva is forced to go back to Isreal by her father. Tony is left to search for something. they haven't seen each other for three years.  Kate and Jenny Don't die. pairings Jibbs McAbby, Tiva, and Ducky/OOC
1. The Begining

**A/N hey so this is my first story for NCIS I have wanted to do one for a while but didn't know what to do I knew I wanted Tiva but not much else, then I read a fanfic with them that I really enjoyed and it gave me and idea for my own. So please enjoy and don't be to hard on me **

**Disclamier: I sadly don't own NCIS, if I did Tony and Ziva would be together and so would Abby and McGee, and Jenny would not be dead and she and Gibbs would be together**

September 15th 2005

Ziva David, walked into the NCIS building slowly, she was on a mission and nothing more. Sadly she rode the elevator. She had just come from tacking out the Hamas terrist, that the director of Mossad had ordered her to, not caring if it was his son and her brother, Ari Haswari.

She had saved and NCIS agent's life in the process. She didn't need any more hurt in her life, she had had enough of that Three years ago.

_Flasback_

August 15th 2002

Ziva groaned and picked up her ringing cell phone.

"David" she said after looking at the ID, Mossad, her father director David

"Ziva, I need you back in Isreal, no questions asked." He said tursly

"Abba No I cannot, they haven't yet I cannot." Ziva tried to reason

"No Ziva, there will be an officer there tonight you are coming back." He said and hung up leaving no room for discussion, Ziva sighed. She dressed and began to write a note explaining why she was leaving.

_Present_

"Can I help you?" a voice asked her. She looked up and saw a brown haired women and a geeky looking man.

"I am looking for Special Agent Gibbs." She said. Tossing her bag down by the desk on her right and sitting in the chair.

"He's meeting with the Director at the moment can we help you with anything?" the man asked.

"No I need Agent Gibbs."

"I'm Agent Kate Todd this is Agent Timothy McGee" the female (Kate) said.

"Ziva Mossad" She said curtly she rarly said her last name anymore manly because it hurt.

"Ziva." A new voice came from the far end of the bullpen. Ziva stood and made her way toward the owner of the voice.

"Shalom Jen" Ziva said kissing her friend on the cheek

"I want to thank you Ziva for saving my agent's life's tonight" Jenifer Shepared said. Ziva just nodded.

"Agent Gibbs Mossad requests the body of Ari Haswari be sent to Isreal" Ziva said turning to face the older agent.

"We'll arrange it" he said.

"Gibbs meet Ziva David-D" Ziva's curt glare at Jen made her stop her sentence.

"Officer Ziva" she finished. The elevator pinged and out stepped Anthony DiNozzo. Smiling and happy.

"Het McGoo, Kate, Boss and new director" he said. Ziva's head snapped to the direction of Tony

"Agent DiNozzo, this is Jenifer Shepared the new director and" Kate was cut off but Ziva

"Tony?" Ziva said taking a step closer to him. Tony looked at her and slowly smiled.

"Ziva" he held his arms for her which she sprinted into.

Ziva let herself collapse against Tony letting him take her weight and hold her. The rest of the team just stared at the pair.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs snapped "Explain" Tony looked up at his boss and team mates. Ziva turned her head and looked at them as well.

"I did not let Jen finish my name. I am Officer Ziva David-DiNozzo" Ziva said.

"is she your sister?" Tim asked which earned him a head slap from Gibbs

"No McDumb she's my wife meet her four years ago, married six months later then she was forced back to Isreal by her father a year after we were married." Tony said

**A/N ok I hope you liked it tell me what you think and of course R&R i will also take suggestions but please be nice.**

**Always **

**Lil Kaari**


	2. Explaining A Lot

**A/N ok I know its been a while but I am updating now I am voiding writing something for a college class I wish I could just write all the time. Okay has anyone else seen the promo for tonight's episode? I can't wait!**

Last time:

_"DiNozzo" Gibbs snapped "Explain" Tony looked up at his boss and team mates. Ziva turned her head and looked at them as well._

_"I did not let Jen finish my name. I am Officer Ziva David-DiNozzo" Ziva said._

_"is she your sister?" Tim asked which earned him a head slap from Gibbs_

_"No McDumb she's my wife meet her four years ago, married six months later then she was forced back to Israel by her father a year after we were married." Tony said_

Everyone was quite for a few minutes. Ziva looked at Tony and smiled slightly resting her head on his shoulder. Tony smiled down at his wife.

"Okay DiNozzo, I a little lost, you have never talked about her, nothing and she's your wife?" Kate said.

Ziva and Tony exchanged a look. "There was a reason for that Kate, Her father; Director David doesn't exactly know we are married so we had to keep it quite. He called her home, forced her literally to go home, sent an officer to get her gave her barley 12 hours to get her things together, I didn't know she left till I saw her note." Ziva looked down as Tony talked

"Tony did you ever find?" Ziva said quietly trailing off at the end. Tony shook his head.

"Hey Boss we got a hit on something." McGee said as his computer beeped. He pulled the picture on the plasma screen and Ziva gripped Tony's hand tightly.

"What is it McGee" Gibbs said turning to the screen. On the screen was a picture of a little girl about four years old smiling brightly in a park.

"This girl was reported missing three years ago, by her parents. The mother was nowhere to be found she is the prime suspect seeing as the child went missing two months before the mother disappeared."

"I don't get it what does this have to do with NCIS?" Kate said

"it was transferred to us because it was found out that the father works here." McGee said.

"Gibbs!" the elevator opened to reveal a Goth looking girl with huge boots "Gibbs, Gibbs" the girl came into the bullpen.

"yeah Abbs?" Gibbs said turning to the girl. Abby stopped and looked at the plasma and smiled.

"Aww she looks like Tony" Abby said.

"That is because she is Tony's" Ziva said making everyone turn to her. "She is mine too, she was taken from us when she was two months old."

"Her name is Tali Elizabeth DiNozzo" Tony added.

**A/N okay how did you like it? R&R follow me on Twitter for updates Lilkaari**


	3. Conections

**A/N okay so I was so saddened by the episode having Kate married to Tony that I had to write another chapter to be happy again but hey you guess benefit don't you?**

Last time:

"_Gibbs!" the elevator opened to reveal a Goth looking girl with huge boots "Gibbs, Gibbs" the girl came into the bullpen._

"_yeah Abbs?" Gibbs said turning to the girl. Abby stopped and looked at the plasma and smiled._

"_Aww she looks like Tony" Abby said._

"_That is because she is Tony's" Ziva said making everyone turn to her. "She is mine too, she was taken from us when she was two months old."_

"_Her name is Tali Elizabeth DiNozzo" Tony added._

"You have a kid to DiNozzo?" Gibbs said sounding slightly angry.

"Yea Boss. We tried our hardest to find her after she was taken reported it right away but they never found anything then Ziva got dragged back to Israel. I never stopped looking, never gave up hope that my little Princessa would be found. I got my Ziva, back so my hope has been that much more lifted." Tony said. The team stood gapping at him, this was the first time they had heard him say anything at all touching.

"Tony, we'll find her" Abby said "I promise that was actually what I came up here about I was going to tell Gibbs that you had a daughter and she was the missing girl we were assigned to find but I guess that is a mute point now" Abby spoke really fast.

"Ziva, you never told me about her." Jen said looking to Ziva who just ducked her head

"What could I have said to you Jen? My Abba was watching my every move. I was dying Jen. Two months that is all I got to see her was two months. I carried her for nine months, and then two months later she was gone and then I was dragged back to Israel not even being able to say good bye to my husband. I was a mess Jen. I became hard and mean, I was not a happy person. It took all I had not to kill myself. Is that what you wanted to hear Jen?" Ziva said her voice escalating with every word that she said.

Everyone in the bullpen was quite as Ziva cooled off. She was ticked off. She had every right to be. Tony did to but he was much better at dealing with things like this. All Ziva wanted to do was rewind the clock and make it so she never left Tony and their girl was with them.

Gibbs's phone broke the silence. "Gibbs" he said listened then shut his phone. "Grab your gear we got a dead Marine, your comen too Ziva" he said as his agents grabbed their bags. Tony took Ziva's hand and they headed to the elevator.

The crime scene wasn't far from the base. The marine was Corporal Esther Stevens. She was thirty-two years old. Tony was taking pictures, Kate was gathering evidence and McGee was questioning witnesses, Ziva was looking at the surrounding areas.

Behind a tree was a little boy, about eight years old, he was watching the people in funny outfits move around his mother's dead body, taking pictures. He was scared. His mom had told him to hide and not come out unless she told him to, and because of this, he had seen his own mother get shoot by a hooded man who dragged a little girl into a van. The girl was his friend, Alyssa.

"Gibbs" Ziva said quitly, noticing a little head pop out from behind a far away tree. Gibbs walked over to where she stood.

"Yeah" she pointed to the tree, the head popped out again and Gibbs walked over to the child behind the tree.

**A/N okay so that is where I am leaving it for tonight I am going to clear something up really quick, yea I got the idea from another story but there are MAJOR differences in mine and that one no I don't remember what it is called. I do not steal other peoples stories I get ideas from them and make my OWN stories. **

**Sorry if I confused anyone. As always R&R **

**Lil Kaari**


	4. Case

**A/N hi I am feeling wonderfully. I went shopping wensday and got things cheap. Anyway here is your update **

_Last time:_

_Behind a tree was a little boy, about eight years old, he was watching the people in funny outfits move around his mother's dead body, taking pictures. He was scared. His mom had told him to hide and not come out unless she told him to, and because of this, he had seen his own mother get shoot by a hooded man who dragged a little girl into a van. The girl was his friend, Alyssa._

"_Gibbs" Ziva said quietly, noticing a little head pop out from behind a far away tree. Gibbs walked over to where she stood._

"_Yeah" she pointed to the tree, the head popped out again and Gibbs walked over to the child behind the tree._

"Hey, Kid." Gibbs said kneeling down to the boy's level. "What's your name?" Gibbs asked.

"Michael." He said, crouching further behind the tree in attempt to hide.

"Michael, I'm Gibbs, I'm with NCIS, and I need you to tell me what happened to your mom." Gibbs said taking a sip of his coffee."

"Will you find my friend? The man who killed my mommy took off with my friend Lucy." Michael said

"I will do my best Michael." Gibbs said. leading the boy back to his car. "Finish bag and tagging then back to base." Gibbs said to the team before heading back himself.

Tony, Ziva, Kate, and Tim, finished and then headed back to the navy yard to meet Gibbs and give the evidence to Abby.

Ziva and Tony were quite. They were thinking about their missing daughter. Ziva secretly wondered if the girl in the picture was her and Tony's daughter.

They had made little progress through the rest of the day on the case. At about ten pm Gibbs told them all to go home. Tony held out his hand for Ziva, who looked at it for a minute before taking it. Tony lead her to the elevator. Kate and Tim followed.

"Ziva are you staying with me, At our house?" Tony asked. Ziva nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder letting the weight of the day pour out of her as Tony held her.

Kate was watching silently, she knew that Ziva was perfect for Tony. She wanted them to find their daughter. They deserved that much after all that they had gone through, they deserved their daughter back.

Kate would help make sure that Ziva and Tony got their daughter back, and she was sure that Tim and Abby would help as much as they could, after all five was better than two right?

**A/N Hi okay so tell me how it was I am in a awesome mood. I had a great day yesterday I went to a Barber shop festival which was great I saw a guy who looked like he could be santa!**

**I was wonderful any way I am having a wonderful time writing this story and the reviews just help encourage me to keep writing so please R&R **

**Lots of Love **

**LilKaari **


	5. Talk and Progress

**A/N HI I am having the best week! So there wasn't much Tiva in the last episode sad but that is what fanfictions are for anyway on with the point of this note. I have spring break for my college classes starting Monday the 12****th**** so I will be able to update more, but that Thursday I have a choir thing that lasts all weekend :P so that will hinder me a little bit.**

Ziva and Tony entered their home silently. There wasn't much that they could say, their daughter was missing, and they only just found each other again after being pulled apart by Ziva's father. Ziva smiled and went to the pictures that were still on display. The first one she picked up was of her and Tony on the day that Tony proposed. The next was of the day they eloped, and the next few made Ziva want to cry, one was of Ziva pregnant and the other was of Tony and Ziva holding a small purple bundle in a hospital.

Tony, who was watching Ziva, walked over to her as she reached the pictures of their little girl and wrapped his arms around her. He missed his little princessa too.

"We'll find her Ziva; we have Gibbs helping us and Kate, McGee, and Abby. We have to find her we are all the best in our fields." Tony said

"I Know Tony but it still hurts I want to hold her, sing her to sleep." Ziva said, turning to face Tony. She placed her hands on his chest and smiled slightly. "Whatever happens Tony I am glad to have you with me again."

"I am glad to have you back with me to Zi, Come on let's go to bed" Tony said leading Ziva back to the bedroom.

The next morning Kate, McGee, Abby and Gibbs were all there before Tony and Ziva, but that was expected, Tony was always late and Ziva was well no one knew her well enough to know yet.

"We will find their daughter won't we Gibbs?" Abby said a little pouty. She wanted to see Tony happy and she was beginning to like this Ziva person.

"We'll do our best Abby." Gibbs said taking a drink of his coffee

"We have to find her for them Gibbs, or at least give them closure." Kate said.

"I can track different things from the day she was taken to today that will help." McGee said.

"You made me get up at five am Ziva, Why?" Tony said as the two of them stepped off the elevator.

"Because running is good for you Tony, besides you used to go with me all the time before" Ziva said back.

"Yea and then we had the baby and I stayed home while you went running, I am not used to it anymore" Tony whined.

"Get over it Tony" Ziva said as they entered the bullpen. Tony shut up almost immediately at the glare he got from her.

"Wow you have to teach me that Ziva, he shut up so fast." Kate said. Tony and Ziva looked at her.

"He knows that I can kill him and not leave a trace." Ziva said coolly.

"Okay lets go get to work find the killer and the Girl. Now!" Gibbs shouted when nobody moved. Tony moved to his desk, Kate to hers, McGee to his and Abby to her lab. Ziva stood next to Tony's desk.

"Ziva, go down with Abby to her lab." Gibbs said "She needs your help with stuff down there to help find Tali. Tony you and McGee are going to talk about the night she was kidnapped. Kate I want all the information on our dead guy." They all nodded and got to work.

Ziva went down to Abby's lab, where she found Abby waiting for her. She was enveloped into a hug by Abby as soon as she set foot into the lab.

"Okay Gibbs wants you to tell me all the information you can from that night on, so we can get an idea of who took Tali. McGee and Tony are doing roughly the same thing." Abby said.

"I shall do my best to recall the information for you Abby." Ziva said. Abby smiled at her new friend they got to work.

**A/N ok so I figured out that I can now get on fanfiction from the school computers! It used to be blocked why I don't know but this means that I can update more! Yeah! So I hope you liked this chapter. I have a small request for all of you. At the bottom of this note there will be a small exerpt from an original story I am writing I would like it if you could read it and PM me what you think of it.**

**Thanx all so much R&R and follow me on Twitter Lilkaari**

**Loves,**

**Lil Kaari**

_I fell that's how it started. A simple trip and fall, that's how I ended up here in the doctor's office, that was a few weeks ago. I had massive bruises along my legs and arms from where I landed, and after they didn't go away I got worried and decided to go to the doctor's. So now here I am sitting in the office alone, I didn't want my parents to come they had enough to worry about._

"_Miss Bellisario, sorry it took so long. We found something in your blood cells." Dr. Lacey said walking into the room and shutting the door. "Your white blood cells are low, we ran some tests. I don't like telling people this Miss Bellisario, you have acute leukemia." His voice seemed to fade after those words left his mouth._


	6. Development of Something Unpredictable

**A/N hey ya'll I'm updating again it's been a long couple days a lot has been going on. I realize that I made a small mistake on Michael's friends name first is was Alyssa then it was Lucy so I will combine them so her name will be Lucy Alyssa On a good/bad note, last Tuesday I go asked to Prom super excited. And then the following Monday he changed his mind….Douche. I will try to update as much as I can this week. Enjoy this chapter **

Ziva sat down and tried to remember what all happened that day. She had blocked out a lot of it.

"That morning started like any other, I went for a run at about five am while Tony and Talli slept. Then when I came back they were both up that was about sixish. Tony got up and ready for work and left after breakfast at seven. Then a few hours later, these men burst into the house." Ziva said her hands began to shake slightly. She never liked to talk about that day or the weeks that followed, her mind would go numb and she wouldn't function.

"This is great Ziva. Well I mean not Talli getting Kidnapped but what you remember and how well." Abby said really fast

"I understand what you mean Abby." Ziva said to calm the scientist. Abby shot Ziva a big smile.

"I wonder how McGee and Tony are doing." Abby said while her fingers typed a hundred miles a minute putting the information Ziva had given her into the computer.

"I don't know Abby, I don't know." Ziva said silently hoping that they were doing as well if not better than she and Abby were.

_McGee and Tony_

"Okay Tony, tell me all you can about that day." McGee said as Tony sat down in his chair and pulled it next to McGee's desk.

"Okay McGeek. Here's what happened. Ziva got up at an insane hour as usual while Talli and I slept, then when she got back at around sixish Talli and I were up and we ate breakfast together before I had to leave for work." Tony recalled the events of that disastrous day.

Neither Tony nor Ziva liked to talk about that day but if it helped them get their little girl back they would. Tony put his head in his hands and sighed. He missed his Ziva.

_August 15, 2002_

Tony was in a good mood it was a good day. He had just finished a slow day at work, which for being Boston was unusual, but he didn't complain. He unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with his wife and daughter. He didn't see Ziva, she didn't come to greet him when he walked in the door, like she always did.

"Ziva?" he called. She would have called him if she was going somewhere, especially if it related to their daughter who had gone missing two months ago. "Ziva, come on where are you." He tried again.

"Mr. DiNozzo." A voice behind him said. He turned and was faced with the elderly couple that lived a few doors down.

"Hello Mr. Benson. Mrs. Benson." Tony said.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, was dragged out by these foreign looking men early this morning after you left. She didn't look happy and didn't go willingly." Mrs. Benson said

"Foreign? Like Israeli foreign?" Tony said.

"Yes exactly like that. They just dragged her out of the building." Mr. Benson said.

"Danm it!" Tony shouted and banged his fist into the wall.

"I take it you know who took her then." Mrs. Benson said.

"Yea it was her father the director of an agency in Israel, he's very powerful, and doesn't know that Ziva and I are married." Tony said.

The three of them talked for a while the Bensons' telling Tony everything they could about the men and Ziva being taken. Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed after the Bensons' left when he spotted a piece of paper that looked to have blown off the desk.

"My Tony," it started.

"My, father called, he is dragging me back to Israel, I will not say home because that is not home, home is with you and my daughter, I will not stop looking for her Tony, and neither should you. I love you with all my heart Tony. I will find a way back to you know matter how long it may take me.

All my love

Ziva David-DiNozzo"

Tony dropped the letter and vowed to never stop looking for his daughter and he'd wait for his wife to come home to him.'

_Present_

_Downtown Boston, abandoned warehouse__**  
><strong>_"Hey, guys we found something here" an officer shouted to his team. They were searching a warehouse that was scheduled to be torn down. They were making sure that no one was inside of it.

"What is it Pete?" the chief of Police asked walking over to him.

"I think it's an infinite but I can't be sure, Richard." Pete said, pointing his flashlight at it.

"Call the coroner that is definitely an infant." Richard said. Pete nodded and pulled out his phone to call the coroner and the crime investigators.

_NCIS Bullpen Two hours earlier_

Ziva and Abby made their way up to the bullpen, where Kate, Tony, McGee and Gibbs where talking about the case and Talli.

"Zi, do you remember Richard? And his wife LuLu?" Tony asked as Ziva came to his side.

"Sure he was the Chief. LuLu and I had a lot of fun together. Why?" Ziva asked.

"He called me just now. He and LuLu are going to be in town next week he wanted to stop by. He doesn't know your back I wanted to surprise him." Tony said.

"Good I miss LuLu." Was all Ziva said, before Gibbs' phone rang.

**A/N hey I know some of you will not be happy about the latest development but it had to be done for me to be able to continue the story. And besides you don't know who the infant is yet. It could be something else entirely. But you have to keep reading to find out. remember twiter lilkaari and read and review **

**Lots of love**

**Lil Kaari**


	7. Talli Elizabeth DiNozzo

**A/N okay I am sitting in the Media Center at my school bored with nothing to do and honestly still a little depressed because of what happened last week. Oh and the fact that I just found out that he ditched me to take a girl he get what he wanted easier great right? Any way here is your 2****nd**** update for the day.**

"Yeah, Gibbs" he said into his phone. 'Okay" he said and shut his phone. " I don't think that your friend will be coming to see you Tony." Gibbs said.

"Why not?" Tony said.

"I just got a call from a friend in Boston. They found an infant in an a banded warehouse, dead." Gibbs said. looking at his team.

Ziva showed no emotion just stood straighter, and more determined than before. Tony's look was one that no one could define. Abby leaned on Tim and Kate leaned against her desk. Jenny had just come down and looked at Gibbs and the team.

"They still have to run the DNA. He called because he wants us to go help with the investigation says they will need help. So grab your gear, our case will wait." Gibbs said and moved to the elevator. The others followed slowly.

_Boston_

Ziva and Tony walked next to each other. Being back in Boston was difficult it was where everything had gone. Talli had disappeared, Ziva had been dragged away and Tony left by himself to D.C. to work for NCIS.

"Gibbs good to see you" Paul said once he spotted Gibbs and his team.

"Paul. This is my team. Abby, Forensics, McGee, computers, Jenny Director, Kate, field agent, Tony, Senior field agent, and Ziva liaison officer" Gibbs said pointing to each person.

"Well let's get going they are waiting for us at the station." Paul said, leading the team out to the lot.

The drive to the station was quite, Tony drove one care while Paul drove the other. Ziva sat in the passengers' seat next to Tony. When they pulled up to the station they all pilled out, tony took Ziva's hand. Both were thinking about the night that they had come into the station to report their daughter as missing.

"Pete, Richard, Nathaniel, Jack, Stephen, Marcus, come meet the team from NCIS" Paul said. six people came walking over the them.

"Tony DiNozzo, you actually made it to NCIS then?" Richard said. Shaking Tony's hand

"Sure did Rich. I love it there" Tony said wrapping his arm back around Ziva's waist. "helps that I got Zi back too" Tony smiled at Ziva and she smiled back at him.

"Ziva? Wow you don't look much different." Richard said. Ziva nodded.

"Okay Richard stop we have a case to solve." Paul said. "The infant has been there since around 2003 estimated time of death is July of that year, looks about a year old. They are still running DNA test to find the parents of the child we ran all missing children's reports within the area from that previous July till August of 2003." Paul said laying down pictures of the scene and the body of the infant. Ziva couldn't watch, they child was around the same age as hers' would've been. Ziva turned into Tony's chest. Tony pulled her close and placed a kiss on her head.

Paul laid down another picture. "This was found around the child's neck. We are not sure what it means, although we are sure that it is religious of some sort. We think it is a star of David." Paul said Tony grabbed the picture from him.

"Talli Elizabeth." Tony said quietly looking closely at the picture of the necklace. "Where is the necklace?"

"In the evidence locker" Pete said.

"Get it. I want to see it." Tony said. Pete moved to get it, handing it to Tony. Ziva had put on gloves; Tony dumped the necklace into her hand. She lifted it to her eyes. She studied it for a minute before screaming, and a look of rage coming to her eyes. Tony knew the look. She was going to kill someone, and that someone would be the person she was most angry at, even though he was on the other side of the country, he'd seen her this mad before, only once, when Talli had disappeared.

"Ziva, no." Tony said talking her hands, she set the necklace down, and took off the gloves. "Ziva stop, you can't do it." He said.

"I know he did this Tony." Ziva said with venom in her voice. She was strong but Tony was stronger.

"Tony?" Abby said. "What is it?"

"The child they found the necklace is a Star of David, engraved with the name Talli Elizabeth DiNozzo." Tony said. "Ziva wants to kill her father now; she thinks he's done this that he found out about us and killed our daughter after dragging Ziva home.

**A/N I am sorry I had to do that but it needed to be done. Ziva does get her revenge don't worry we all love the crazy ninja. I am not good at the whole Crime process. Any way I am still a little depressed. I have to do Government homework so I shall updated later kisses and love read and review**

**Love**

**Lil Kaari**


	8. Talking is Everything Today

**A/N okay I made a mistake my twitter is LilKaari93 oops sorry. Any way I watched the NCIS Tuesday and decided that the reason Tony didn't see Gibbs' bounce was because he didn't want to because he has one when he is with Ziva that was my thoughts. Anyway this update should be a little cheerier (I don't know how to spell that) everything will come to a close on the case of their daughter and more problems will arise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS if I did Tiva would be there, Jibbs, as well and McAbby as well. But alas I don't own NCIS**

Ziva was upset. You would be too if you found out that the child you bore was kidnapped and killed by your own father, who to your knowledge knew nothing about your child or husband. Tony had to hold her back when they found out that the child was their Talli. He took her outside where he let he go.

Ziva went crazy; once Tony let her go she started hitting things. When she dropped to her knees Tony went to her and pulled her into his arms once again.

"Zi, at least we know. We don't have to wonder anymore." Tony said as he held his wife close. Ziva didn't answer she just curled closer into Tony.

Gibbs and the rest of the Team come outside shortly and saw Tony and Ziva. Gibbs motioned for Tony to pick her up. They drove to the hotel they were staying at. Ziva fell asleep on the way. After Tony put Ziva in the bed and left Abby, Kate and Jen to watch her he went to talk to Gibbs and McGee.

"Tony how is she?" McGee asked.

"She's broken Probie. She may be strong but this was our daughter. She couldn't handle it. She broke." Tony said.

"She'll pull through DiNozzo she has to. She's strong she'll pull through even if it starts out to seem like she is going to kill whoever did this" Gibbs said.

"I hope so Gibbs. I cannot lose her again." Tony said.

"Then don't. Don't let her pull away from you. Make her talk to you." Gibbs said

"Help me Gibbs. I don't know how to deal with this. I mean her father killed his granddaughter and basically kidnapped his daughter." Tony said.

"We'll all help Tony. We'll help any way we can." Gibbs said. With that the three of them moved back to the room where Jen, Abby, Kate, and Ziva were.

"How is she doing Jen?" Gibbs asked. Leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of Abby's and Jen's heads.

"She's still asleep Jethro. She has been restless but never woke up." Jen said

"Can we do anything Gibbs? To her father I mean, he kidnapped and killed her baby who was a U.S. citizen, isn't there something we can do?" Abby said leaning on to McGee.

"What we can do is find the evidence that pin points him as the one who did it, and then we can get him in the country and try him for murder and kidnap." Gibbs said.

"We'll all work out best to get him Tony." Kate said moving from where she sat on the bed next to Ziva to put her hand on Tony's shoulder.

"We have no choice we have to. If we don't then I'll lose Ziva and I can't lose her not after I have already lost Talli, I love her and cannot afford to lose her too." Tony said.

"Tony" Ziva said moving to a sitting position on the bed. Tony moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"How are you Zi?" Tony asked

"We will prove that Elli is the one who did this." Ziva said.

"Of course we will Zi. We won't stop until we do. "Tony reassured her.

**A/N well there is your update. I know its short I'm sorry. So how many of you went to see the Hunger Games last night at midnight? I didn't but I am going tonight. I am sooo team PEETA he is the best and the actor that plays him isn't bad either any way lol I am in a semi good mood, the bad part is that I found out that my favorite English teacher took a job at a different school for next year boo. Read and review Twitter is LilKaari93**

**Loves **

**Lil Kaari**


	9. IsrealBoston

**A/N hi I know it has been a while and I am sorry. My sister came home a week early and I had my birthday and college class finals are next week. After my college finals I should be able to update more but I also have a busy summer ahead of me. Any way here is the update.**

_Israel_

Eli David sat in his office at the Mossad headquarters; smirking to himself he had made his daughter come home and left that stupid Italian. He had also gotten rid of that half breed brat that his daughter called hers.

"Director David, you have a call" his secretary said

"Director David," He said

"Aba, I need all the case files that I worked on sent to me" it was Ziva's voice on the other end of the phone.

"and why do you need those?" he asked a little skeptical

"Because there may be a link in those to a case we are working on here at NCIS" Ziva said calmly lying through her teeth.

"Alright I will send them over where too?" he said calming down a little bit.

He wrote down the address in Boston that she told him. Eli David looked to a picture on his desk; it was a picture of his three children. Ari was twelve Ziva was ten and Talli was five** (Sorry I don't know how far apart they are) **he sighed and set it back on his desk. There were times when he wished he hadn't trained them all since they were four, but he liked having them in Mossad.

Eli gathered all the files and boxed them up and posted them with the address Ziva had told him and sent them on their way, overnight first class, not realizing the he would soon be brought to his own demise, and he was helping in in coming.

_Boston_

Ziva sat on her bed at the hotel refusing to move, she only pored over the files that she had been given by Tony and the team before they left to go to the station. Ziva had the files from when they reported Talli missing and the files from Mossad. Eli David had no idea that his daughter suspected his involvement with his granddaughter's disappearance.

"Ziva" Tony's voice rang in her ears and she looked up and saw Tony holding a pizza box.

"I am not hungry Tony" she said then turned back to her files.

"Zi you have to eat" Tony said "You need your strength if you are going to continue working on this case."

She sighed and pushed her papers away and got off the bed to join Tony in eating the pizza he brought.

"How is it coming Zi?" Tony asked after a few minutes of silence

"I think I have the case I was working when Talli was killed. If I have that then I can cross reference with other Mossad cases that were taking place in the U.S. while I was on that mission." Ziva said

"That's good that will give us the people we need to look for" Tony said

"Yes but we need to figure out how he knew about us and Talli as well, and figure out a motive as to why he killed our daughter." Ziva said.

"We are working on that Ziva, Abby and McGee are running all the computers and searching everything they can to try and prove that he knows. Jenny and Gibbs are looking through the Boston case files to try and find other cases that might be linked and Paul and I are going over everything that happened that night again." Tony said

"Good we will solve this soon"

"Ya Zi we will." Tony said agreeing with Ziva but also trying to reassure himself that they would indeed convict the Deputy Director of Mossad.

**A/N I know it was short but I am running out of time to update seeing as I am using the computer labs at school and it is almost time for lunch and I kinda want to eat read and review please it would be much aprecieated. **

**Love **

**Lil Kaari**


	10. AN and Poem

**A/N Hey guys this isn't a new chapter. I wrote this poem and I want to know what you guys think of it, this is the first poem I have ever written so please be nice. Tell me what you think. I will update soon I promise.**

**Thanks,**

**Lil Kaari**

Love Always

If I gave you the key to my heart would you treasure it?

If I told you it was a book would you read it?

If I told you, in my heart you would always be second would you accept it?

Would you love me through all and treasure me no matter what?

Never let me down, love me always?

Even If you had to read 64 books and believe what they say?

Love and accept me through whatever comes our way?

Just love me always and unconditionally?

And promise to never break my heart?


	11. New Developments

**A/N hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just started college and things have been busy. So I am doing my best to update the stories I can I like this one the best and seeing as NCIS comes back on the 25 I figured I needed to update so I am going to try and update once a week yay!**

The rest of the next few days were spent pouring over all the cases that Ziva had worked on during the year of Tali's kidnapping and crossing them with others that Mossad had worked on. Everyone that could be spared was working on them.

"Tony, I think I've got it" Abby said calling to Tony from where she sat. Tony and Ziva both got up and went over to it.

"It's one by someone named Rivkin? He was missioned to come to the US and kidnap two little girls both two months old" Abby said rushing her words to tell them.

"yes that sounds right, I remember Eli saying something about sending Rivkin on a mission to the US as well" Ziva said looking at the file Abby had spoken about.

"We got it, Confirmation that he was in the Boston area when the kidnapping took place, he was also in BellView over three days before, another girl went missing three days before Tali, just a month older" Paul said coming to join the group

"So we can pin this on Eli? And Rivkin?" Tony said looking with hope at Ziva and the rest of the team.

"It looks that way, we also need to contact the police in BellView, and have them reopen the search for the little girl that went missing there" Paul said looking at Tony and Ziva "We've got them he isn't getting away with this"

Ziva turned to Tony and wrapped her arms around him in a silence. The whole room had gone quite as people started to look for information on the other little girl and getting ahold of the police in BellView.

A few hours later everyone left, they had made plans to go to BellView in the morning and confer with the police there. Paul, Richard and team Gibbs were going everyone else was working on bringing in Eli and Rivkin.

Tony and Ziva sat in the car's back seat with Richard while Gibbs and Jenny were in the front, Kate, Abby McGee and Paul where in the other car. It was about a two hour drive from Boston to BellView, Tony, Ziva, Richard, Gibbs and Jenny were all silent on the ride, while In the other car they were talking.

When they arrived In BellView they were greeted by the Chief of Police, John Harkness.

"Hello Agent Gibbs. I was informed that you wanted us to reopen a missing child's report may I ask what this has to do with the Navy?" he asked

"my Best agent's daughter went missing three days after this child we found a connection and we want to get all the information on this child and see if we can find her" Gibbs said calmly

"Alright lets go inside I've had some of my officers pull out everything on that case" John lead them inside the building.

Abby took the forensic evidence and began to pour over it while the others looked at statements pictures and everything else from the case files.

"Do you have a computer I can use John?" Abby asked, John nodded and lead her to a computer.

"What are you doing Abby?" Ziva asked as she moved to Abby.

"I found a picture of the Girl, Sophia, and I want to age it to see what she looks like now, as a four year old" Abby said really fast. "we didn't do this to the other because we knew from the necklace that she was Tali, but this will help our search for poor Sophia"

"Good idea Abby" Gibbs said turning back to the case files. They spent several hours looking over everything.

"Gibbs I am running the aged picture through websites to see if I can find her" Abby said sometime later in the night

"well tell me if you get a match Abbs" Gibbs said

"Well that's the thing Gibbs I didn't get a match, nothing" Abby said

"So why are you telling me Abby"

"I want to run a picture of Tali, she if that shows anything" Abby said looking at Tony and Ziva.

"Go ahead Abby" Tony said.

A few minutes later the computer dinged and everyone looked. On the screen was a picture of a group of kids outside of an orphanage, and in the middle was, Micheal they boy from crime scene, he had his arm around a girl who was the mix of Israli.

**A/N cliff hanger! Sorry but it's getting late and I need to sleep I have to get up tomorrow for classes **

**:P grr I wish I could write all night long but I cant. I would have had this up sooner but my bf came back this weekend and I wasn't able to see him **** so I got upset and started to clean my room….and then I had church. But its up now and you'll get another one soon I promise as always please R&R**

**Love **

**Lil Kaari**


	12. A look at Israel

**A/N hi! I'm in a good mood so I decided to update **** any way on with the update**

Everyone was quite just looking at the screen that showed the picture of the little Israeli-Italian girl. Ziva was the first to move, turning to her side in to Tony and almost crying in relief. Her little girl was alive and out there somewhere.

"The little boy was at the crime scene, he said his friend Lucy was taken and asked us to get her back" Ziva said looking up from Tony to Gibbs.

"Yeah and we got people back at the Navy yard looking for her. Abbs send over this new information tell them this is now the priority" Gibbs said kissing the top of Abby's head "good work Abbs"

_Israel_

Eli David was sitting in his office looking over some mission paper work when there was a knock on his door

"Come in" he said in walked Rivkin holding the hand of a little Israeli girl that also looked Italian.

"Ah, Rivkin, good you got her. Now tell me why when you took her the first time you did not bring her straight here" Eli said looking very mad at Rivkin.

"sorry Director, they were catching on and I had not time to get her back so I dumped her at the orphanage and left her necklace with the other child so they would think she was dead" Rivkin tried to explain

"That does not matter, I wanted her then now she is behind and we have to get her caught up fast" Eli said. He had plans for this little girl that involved turning her against the Naval Criminal Investigative Services, and ultimately Ziva and Tony.

"I will start right away director" Rivkin said dragging the girl out of the room, she was now screaming at them both, yanking at the arm that was pulling her trying to get free.

What neither Eli nor Rivkin knew was that something far worse was coming for them now that they had the girl and she could be tracked down to them. The little girl's training would never be completed, but they only looked at themselves and what an assets the little girl would be to their Massed officers. That is what would cause there demise.

_Navy Yard_

Two days after finding out that Tali was alive the team headed back to the Navy Yard to continue the work with their equipment. Ziva and Tony were helping get the warrants for Eli and Rivkin. Abby and McGee were working on tracking Rivkins' movements and seeing where he took Tali, though that was a given they still needed the proof. Gibbs and Jenny worked and helped any way they could, well Jenny did, Gibbs drank his coffee and made sure the team was doing what they were supposed to.

**A/N hey guys I know it's short but I have class in 20 minutes, and I wanted to get this up before I had to go to class, I will try and add another one later tonight, I should have the time I have another hour gap between classes. I hope you enjoy this update and there is more to come!**

**As always R&R**

**Lil Kaari**


	13. Almost Over

**A/N hey two updates in one day lucky you! I am freezing cold at the moment and not very happy about it either I hate being cold and that is bad considering I live in the Midwest. Any way on with the update**

Ziva sat at her desk, looking over the missions and trying to connected Rivkin to the kidnappings that happened four years ago, she wasn't have much luck with it because he was one of the top operatives Mossad had.

She was looking over missions from four years ago all the ones that Rivkin had gone on, with her and with others. She had been looking over them for about an hour when she got a hit. It was on he went on by himself, assigned specifically by Eli.

"Tony I've got Rivkin, coming into the area" Ziva said to Tony once she found the day and time and accessed the airport security videos, she was also able to get when he left he left with no one, he was alone.

"Good job Zi, Abby just got video of him arriving last week and then leaving two days ago with a little girl named 'Lucy'" Tony said

Ziva sighed, they got Rivkin and from there it wouldn't be hard to get Eli. She hoped and prayed silently that her Tali was safe and would remain that way until they were able to get to her.

Israel

Eli David was overseeing the training of his newest operative, though she wasn't going into the field until she was thirteen at least. He wanted her to be the best she would be the best no matter what he had to do to get her there.

He wished he could have his top operative train her but that was not a possibility, she was in America, not ever to come back, he knew this because she was with her Tony, her Italian-American, she wouldn't come back no matter what.

"Eli David" a stern voice said as the door burst open.

"What" he asked

"You need to come with us. We have a warrant for your arrest" the officer said

"What for?" Eli demanded.

"Kidnapping, murder and a few others" the second officer said as Eli was forced into hand cuffs and lead away

Rivkin looked up to where Eli sat only to find him gone. He barely had time to think be for he too was dragged away. The girl stood there wondering what happened and why the men were taken.

"Lucy?" a uniformed man asked the girl nodded. "Will you come with us please we are here to take you back to your parents" he said holding his hand to the girl. She slowly took his hand and followed him out of the room.

_Bullpen Three days later_

Back in the Bullpen, the team was gathered around Tony and Ziva, Gibbs was in front of them ready to stop Tony if he tried something. The elevater opened and out walked Eli David and Rivkin escorted by four officers. Rivkin Glared at the team. Eli, shouted in Israeli at Ziva who just looked away.

The last person to step out of the elevator was a small girl, who looked about three, and another officer. Ziva began to cry and approached the girl.

"Tali, oh my precious Tali" she said kneeling down to the girls level. The little girl sensed that she knew this woman as she looked at her.

"You my Ima?" the girl asked Ziva nodded and pointed to Tony

"And that is your Aba" Tony came over to his girls and picked up Tali and held Ziva close

"My girls I finally have both of you back"

**A/N hey so this story is pretty much over there will be an epiloge and more about Micheal, Abby McGee and Gibbs and Jenny. I know it's a short story but I feel like this is a good ending for it.**

**R&R**

**Always**

**Lil Kaari**


	14. Epilogue

**A/N hey guys so NCIS premiers tomorrow! I am so excited. Anyway this will be my Epilogue for this story I hope you guys enjoyed the story, I have had a lot of fun working on it. **

**Always **

**Lil Kaari**

_Three years later_

Eight year old Tali smiled as she sat with her Ima in the Bullpen of the NCIS headquarters. It had been three years since she had come home to her Ima and Abba. Ziva smiled as she watched her daughter color on the floor by her desk. She had one of those giant floor coloring books and a crayon tower. Tony was out getting them lunch.

In the last three years a lot had happened with Tony and Ziva. First off they renewed their vows, Tali was five. They wanted to have their new friends in their wedding. McGee was Groomsmen as well as some of Tony's cop friends from Boston. Ziva had Abby, Kate, and Jenny as her bridesmaids. Tali was their flower girl. It was Gibbs that had the honor of walking Ziva down the aisle.

The next year McGee and Abby got married shortly after Tony and Ziva renewed their vows. Gibbs and Jenny also got married. Abby and McGee had a baby a year after they married, a little boy they named Michael. Jenny and Gibbs were content with thinking of the team as their children. Kate also married not for a little while; she married a secret service agent she meet on a case they worked through NCIS.

Tony and Ziva were now expecting their second child, a boy they planned on naming Jethro Anthony Dinozzo. All in all everyone on team Gibbs was very happy with the outcomes of the past few years.

**A/N ok I know it was short but that is all I felt needed to be said with it! It's going to be weird not having this story to write, but I am happy with the way it ended. If you have any other questions I would be happy to answer them just let me know with a PM or something ok?**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this **

**Always **

**Lil Kaari**


	15. Author's Note

**A/N this is not an update. I have in the last two days received a review that was completely awful and then this afternoon I received a PM that called me the B word, I DO NOT appreciate being called that there is no need for that. I know that it is only the one person doing it but until I can find away to get this person to stop through the proper channels I will not update.**

**I will continue writing but I will not post online. They way this person is acting it not right and it is bullying. I will not stand for it. I am not someone who will lay down and take it. I know there are some of you that do like my stories and for that I am sorry that you will not be able to read them. I will give you some hope if this is not resolved by the end of the month I will begin posting again until then all my stories are on a Hiatus.**

**Lil Kaari**


End file.
